As de Espadas
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: Hinamori Amu, tiene muchas cosas por las cuales quejarse. En primera: Tsukiyomi no para de molestarla, en segunda: Tsukiyomi le jode la vida completa y en tercera: el idiota pervertido la reta a una estupidez. Si esta no la gana, seguro que será el fin para ella. Two-Shots.
1. Parte I

**KONISHIWA~**

**¿CÓMO LES VA GENTE LENDA? xD BUENO A MI ME VA SUPER BIEN, DISFRUTANDO DE MIS BELLAS VAGACIONES... SI, ASÍ ES VAGACIONES, PUES NO HAGO MÁS QUE VAGAR *w***

**POR LO CUAL DECIDÍ DARLES ESTO EN COMPENSACIÓN DEL FIC: Sumisa, NO SE PREOCUPEN YA TENGO EL CAPÍTULO PERO MIENTRAS TANTO DISFRUTEN DE ESTE FIC :D. SOLO TENDRÁ DOS PARTES... Two-Shots :B**

**LA IDEA SURGIÓ DE REPENTE, ASÍ QUE... ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO *w* PORQUE A MÍ ME HA FASCINADO ESCRIBIRLO, MI IMAGINACIÓN ESTABA DESBORDANDO. TANTO ASÍ QUE TENGO TODAS LAS ACTUALIZACIONES DE MIS FICS... T-O-D-A-S ASÍ QUE SEAN BUENAS Y DEJEN REVIEWS, QUIERO SABER SI QUIEREN ACTUALIZACIONES (:**

**DATO: Shugo Chara NO ME PERTENECE... ES PROPIEDAD DE PEACH-PIT O^O**

**DATO2: CHICAS... ¿QUIEREN LIME? DEJEN REVIEW!**

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO DE LENGUAJE OBSCENO... SI TIENES MENOS DE 11 Y NO HABLAS ESTE TIPO DE LENGUAJE TE PIDO QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ, NO TENDRÉ LA CULPA SI NO... NO LO PUSE COMO 'M' PORQUE... LA VERDAD NO SÉ PORQUE. **

* * *

** As de Espadas **

**-Parte 1-**

El sol salió e ilumino la ventana de la linda profesora de literatura, Hinamori Amu.

Su despertador sonó, estiró su brazo y lo apagó con su mano. Bueno eso fue lo que intento, porque el despertador se apagó pero también cayó al suelo. Se sentó en su cama y estiro sus brazos para quitar la pereza que siempre amenazaba en las mañanas. Puso sus pies en el frío suelo y se estremeció completamente. Aún con los ojos cerrados... repasó mentalmente lo que haría el día de hoy: se bañaría, tomaría el control de lectura a sus alumnos de cuarto de secundaria, recogería las tareas de los de tercero y al final del día tal vez saliera con Kukai y Tadase. Se puso de pie y con los ojos algo dormidos, se dirigió al baño pero algo la detuvo, no, no algo, si no alguien.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—dijo una voz masculina.

Ella levanto su cabeza y se encontró con dos profundos ojos zafiro, en ese momento ella volvió a la realidad... ¿Dónde estaba?... Giró su cabeza de un lado a otro... cama des-tendida y en el centro de la habitación, escritorio desordenado, armario entreabierto... Sus ojos soñolientos se abrieron a más no poder al fijarse en lo que tenía en frente... Tsukiyomi sin nada que le cubriera el torso, con unos jeans y descalzo, con su cabello aún algo mojado. Tan rápido como pudo, le dió una cachetada al peli-azul –o al menos eso quiso-, él detuvo su mano y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, para después darle un beso. Un beso lento y tierno, sorprendida la peli-rosada al principio pero al final sucumbió a los labios del hombre que la acogió la noche anterior.

— ¿Buenos días?—preguntó con una sonrisa ladina cuando corto el beso.

—Buenos días...—dijo ella aún confundida, mientras sentía que la soltaba y se quedaba parada en su mismo lugar.

—Si no te apuras llegaremos tarde a tu casa.

Lo miró con confusión.

—Porque no creo que quieras ir con la misma ropa que ayer—dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo—, ni tampoco con lo que tienes puesto.

Hinamori salió de su transe y se fijo en sí misma, tenía puesto una camisa blanca –obviamente-perteneciente al joven.

—M-me... me reco-ordarias lo que paso anoche—dijo con algo de duda, su cabeza le dolía a horrores y no paraba de darle vueltas.

— ¿Qué es lo que no recuerdas?—dijo elevando una ceja, sentado en cama con su camisa y jean oscuro puestos, su cabello aún estaba mojado.

—No recuerdo haberme quedado dormida, me refiero a que recuerdo tu sarcasmo en hora de clases, recuerdo lo de nuestro pequeño juego de cartas y también que te golpeé y salí corriendo, pero de ahí nada más.

— ¡Oh!—dijo mirando el reloj de su estante—. Mira la hora, debemos apresurarnos, si es que quieres llegar a tu casa—dijo evadiendo el tema con una sonrisa en su rostro—, oí que tienes que tomar un examen a los de cuarto año ¿no?

Tal vez la Srta. Hinamori lo logre recordar más tarde, pero a ustedes se lo cuento yo. Haber desde donde comenzamos... ¡ya sé!

* * *

—Muy bien chicos, dejen los lápices y pasen las hojas de atrás para adelante—dijo ella—. Torii-san pasa la hoja.

—Lo siento Hinamori-sensei—dijo la chica castaña, entregando la prueba.

El timbre sonó y ella les recordó leer su libro... ¡libro! Si, era eso lo que ella tenía que buscar el libro para la clase de mañana y como justo ahora tenía dos horas libres, era el momento justo para buscar dicho libro. Se encamino por los pasadizos de la escuela, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible por los alumnos prestando atención a sus clases. Entonces llegó a la biblioteca de la escuela y cuando entro se fue directo a la sección de novelas clásicas. Buscó de arriba a abajo por toda la "P", pero no encontró nada. Se dispuso a buscar por todo el sector tal vez alguien lo había puesto en la letra incorrecta. Pero por más que buscó, no encontró su libro requerido. Optó por preguntarle al chico encargado de la biblioteca.

— ¿Kukai sabes quién tiene 'Orgullo y Prejuicio'?—preguntó ella al peli-castaño, y al notar que este no respondía le puso una mano en frente de la pantalla—. Kukai~—dijo canturreante—, estas ahí~

—Amu-chan—se sorprendió—, ¿cuándo llegaste?—dijo cerrando la pestaña al instante

—Souma Kukai, ¿qué rayos estás viendo en esa computadora?—dijo notando el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Yo?—preguntó—, yo no hago nada, sólo veo que los libros estén completos—dijo poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

—Bueno, después hablaremos de esto querido, ahora me dices quien tiene 'Orgullo y Prejuicio'.

—Haber...—dijo el chico mientras ponía el libro en el registro de su computadora, pronto salió el nombre del poseedor—. Eto... Y Amu ¿cómo te va?

—Bien—dijo sonriéndole—. ¿Ya tienes el nombre del poseedor del libro?—dijo levantando un poco el tono de su voz por la impaciencia.

—Bueno lo tiene un profesor—dijo intentando sonreír.

— ¿Quién?—preguntó arqueando sus cejas

El chico se negó a contestar e hizo como si no la escuchó.

— ¿Tadase?—dijo sonriendo, era otro profesor de la misma área, así que era lo más probable.

—Nop—dijo intentando alargar la conversación.

Su cara se veía algo graciosa debido a su preocupación.

—Dímelo~ ¿qué tan malo puede ser?—dijo ella sonriendo al ver su expresión.

—El portador del libro en este momento es...—hizo una pausa, ya que sabía lo furiosa que se pondría cuando le dijera—...el profesor de música.

A la maestra le cambio la cara, no dijo palabra, caminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca la abrió y la cerró de un portazo.

— ¿Gracias?—dijo el bibliotecario asustado por la reacción de su amiga.

Mientras que Hinamori-senpai caminaba con pasos fuertes, haciendo que el sonido que provocaba el taco de sus zapatos resonara, ya no le importaba la concentración de los alumnos. Eso era lo de menos, ahora lo único que le importaba era partirle la cara al desgraciado poseedor del libro. Su destino: salón de música. No podía simplemente creerlo, como es que justo él tenía que tener el libro, de tantos profesores en la escuela porque tenía que ser él, el idiota más idiota del mundo. Al contrario de ella, algunas amigas de trabajo lo llamaban el hombre perfecto, ¿por qué? Pues... además de que el promiscuo ese había salido con ellas, también había que admitir que era demasiado guapo. Pero eso no le quitaba lo pervertido, ella sabía más que nadie lo pervertido que era... pervertido, mujeriego, ególatra, egocéntrico... ¿se olvidaba de algo? Eso era lo que a ella le estresaba. ¿Porque era así? Lo conocía, sí. Kukai, él y ella habían estudiado en la misma escuela desde los 5 años y extrañamente, ellos dos decidieron estudiar educación, solo que ella se intereso por la literatura y él por la música.

Sí lo admitía era el mejor músico del mundo, entonces ¿por qué no la dejo en paz? ¿Por qué no se fue con su padre a Francia, a la mejor escuela de músicos? ¿Por qué no hizo lo que ella pensó que él querría más que otra cosa? ¿Por qué siguió jodiéndole la vida? Porque lo peor es que no era la primera vez que hacía esto, le había quitado muchos libros de literatura, incontables en realidad. Sus excusas siempre eran estúpidas y sin justificación.

Puso su mano en la puerta y la oyó, esa melodía. Esa melodía que había escuchado desde los 5 años. Intentó despejar su mente de los recuerdos de su niñez.

Optó por tocar la puerta, la melodía se detuvo y oyó pasos, la puerta se abrió y él la miro, con una sonrisa y esos lindos ojos que lo caracterizaban.

— ¿Buenas tardes?—preguntó.

—Buenas tardes—dijo sin inmutarse ante su mirada intimidante—, me tienes que devolver el libro.

— ¿Que libro?—preguntó desconfiado.

—El que pediste en la biblioteca esta mañana—dijo secamente.

—Ah... claro—dijo mientras caminaba a su escritorio y traía el libro—. Aquí tienes—el libro estaba a punto de caer en sus manos—. Pero eso no sería divertido, ¿no crees Amu-chan?

—Hinamori-san para ti—dijo fríamente.

Soltó una risa burlona que no divirtió en lo absoluto a la más baja.

—Te has vuelto algo fría.

—Sí, sí—dijo sarcástica—, me devuelves el libro ya—ordenó.

El hombre sonrió al ver la desesperación que presentaba la profesora de curioso cabello rosado.

— ¿Por qué te gusta joderme la vida? ¿Qué no puedes ser como los otros? ¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer?—dijo irritada.

—Ya veo... estás perdiendo el control—dijo con su tono burlón—. Y dime Hinamori-senpai... ¿qué puedo hacer en vez de esto?

—Algo como... no sé... acostarte con la primera chica que encuentras.

—Osea... que quieres que me acueste contigo—dijo burlón, carcajeándose al ver la mirada asesina que le dedicaba su linda compañera de trabajo— . A veces pienso que estas celosa de mi ligues—suspiro—. Espérame a la salida en el parque—dijo él, sonriendo—, o mejor... ve a mi departamento a las cinco y media—dijo sensualmente.

— ¿Y el libro?—preguntó—. Lo necesito para mañana.

—Veremos si ahí te lo damos—dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Se quedó en la puerta, sin palabra... ¿quién se creía él para cerrarle la puerta en la cara?

— ¡¿Y tu dirección qué?!—gritó al otro lado de la puerta.

—_Tú sabrás._

Si, así es el ratón cayó en la trampa del gato.

* * *

Caminaba hacia el dichoso departamento, donde innumerables veces había ido en busca de sus libros. Donde también había visto chicas pasearse día y noche, y no con la ropa bien puesta, ni mucho menos completa. Sus pretextos siempre habían sido los mismos: Me la encontré anoche en el bar, creo que fue mucho lo que bebimos y bueno tu sabes. Estaba harta de ese mismo pretexto, parecía grabadora.

No le molestaba que llevara mujeres a su departamento, después de todo era un mujeriego y siempre lo había sido. Pero el simple hecho de que nunca sepa sus nombres es el colmo, parece un gigoló y eso que ella apostaba que hasta ellos se sabían el nombre de sus clientas.

Llegó al condenado departamento, pero no contó con algo, mejor dicho... con alguien.

— ¡Ikuto~!—gritó—. ¡Sé que estas, abre la puerta~!—dijo golpeando la puerta—. Sé que te mueres por repetir lo de anoche~

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Una castaña tocando desesperadamente a su puerta y solo por sexo. ¿Podría una mujer verse peor que ella?

— ¡Ikuto~!—gritó por última vez, suspiró (más bien sonó como un gemido), al voltearse se encontró con la chica de lentes—. ¿Tú vives aquí?

Ni siquiera le dejó contestar.

— ¿Le puedes decir a Ikuto que vine y no estaba?—dijo pestañeando.

Un adjetivo cruzó por su cabeza: _Perra_. Si, esa era la palabra correcta. Se acomodó los lentes y asintió. La mujer se fue rumbo a las escaleras, que minutos antes la peli-rosa había subido. Unos segundos después se acercó a la puerta.

—No te preocupes, ya se fue—dijo secamente, sabiendo que el que estaba tras la puerta era nada más y nada menos que el profesor de música.

La puerta se abrió y el peli-azul se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Parecía haber dormido, se le veía soñoliento.

— ¿Quién era?—preguntó mirándolo.

—Se llama... Yua... No, se llama Kotone si... así se llama—dijo pasando una mano por su rostro—. Llegué tarde hoy, si es que te diste cuenta claro.

—No—dijo—. Hay no me digas, ¿llegaste tarde por ella?—dijo sarcástica.

—El alcohol hace mal a la cabeza y bueno... ya sabes...

La chica lo miró.

— ¿Tuviste...?

— ¿Sexo?—preguntó mirándola—. Sí—admitió sin vergüenza—, ¿quieres saber cuan bien nos la pasamos?

—No, no me interesa, solo quiero 'Orgullo y Prejuicio'

— ¿En serio?

—Por mi acuéstate con las mujeres que quieras, siempre y cuando no me jodas la vida.

—Ahh...—dijo él—, así que te jodo la vida acostándome con mujeres.

—No me interesa con cuantas te hallas acostado, solo quiero que me des lo que es mío.

—Ah-Ah—dijo negando con su cabeza—. El libro es de la biblioteca~

—Quiero el libro—dijo cerrando los ojos, contando hasta 10 mentalmente.

Entonces la observó con mayor atención, vio a la profesora Hinamori parada enfrente de él. Su cabello recogido en una cola, dos mechones rosas caían por ambos costados, sin contar el flequillo en su frente.

— ¿Cómo te ves con el cabello suelto?

— ¿Y a ti eso que te importa?—preguntó irritada—. Quiero el libro.

—Seguro que te ves muy sexy.

_'Mujeriego de mierda'_ pensó con molestia.

—Calla. El libro

Sonrió ladinamente, aún con esos lentes, seguía siendo linda. La miró de arriba abajo sin ningún disimulo. Blusa rosa, casi blanca de manga 3/4, falda negra y muy entallada y sus zapatos negros de taco. Era algo plana pero... ¿Quién contaba eso?

—Deja de hacer eso o juró que te reviento los huevos—dijo ferozmente al darse cuenta de como la miraba—. Si es que tienes claro—agregó burlona.

— ¿Para que viniste?—preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Hinamori se quitó los lentes y los guardó en su bolso. Guardando la calma contra su voluntad.

—Me dijiste que viniera... Ahora el libro, lo tengo ya—dijo extendiendo su mano.

—Otra vez estas perdiendo el control ¿eh?—se rió él—. Bueno el libro esta aquí y te lo daré. Por cierto te ves más guapa sin esos—dijo refiriéndose a los lentes.

Ella espero pacientemente, aunque el joven no se movió ni un poco. Es más se dedicó a seguir observándola.

—Tendrás que pasar.

—Ni loca—dijo negando con su cabeza.

El joven profesor –aún apoyado en el marco de la puerta- suspiró.

—Pasa—dijo haciéndose a un lado—, prometo darte el libro.

La dueña de los ojos topacios pasó sin regañar, intentó mantener la calma ante él. Pero le resultaba imposible.

El profesor Tsukiyomi vivía en un departamento muy ordenado debía admitir, tenía una sala muy amplia un comedor cerca de la cocina y había un pasadizo cerca de la sala, donde estaban las demás habitaciones y el baño. Las veces que había venido, sólo había ido a su habitación, donde siempre escondía sus libros. He ahí su desesperación al encontrarse con la "afortunada elegida", tendida en su cama, debajo de sus sábanas y quien sabe si desnuda o no. Sus libros siempre estaban o debajo de su cama o en su armario o en su escritorio, a simple vista siempre.

Se quedó mirando el pasadizo y la puerta de su habitación. Tal vez debería cerciorarse de que el libro no esté ahí, pero tampoco podía ser tan fresca de pasearse por un departamento que no es suyo.

—Puedes buscarlo si quieres—dijo el peli-azul, al notar que ella dirigía su mirada a su habitación.

Suspiró algo cabreada e intentó.

Dejó su bolso en el sillón blanco y se fue caminando por el pasadizo. Al abrir, por primera vez no se encontró con una mujer.

Su cama estaba tendida y encima estaba el jersey negro que usó en la mañana. El aroma varonil, inundaba la habitación, sintió que el aroma de Ikuto la llenaba por completo. Movió la cabeza, golpeándose mentalmente y recordó porque estaba ahí.

Buscó debajo de su cama: nada, en su escritorio buscó en todos los cajones: nada, en su armario abrió también todos los cajones y buscó entre sus prendas colgadas: nada. Suspiró rendida sentándose en la cama. Su mirada iba de un lado a otro. ¿En dónde lo tenía ahora?

El oji-zafiro notó pensativa a su acompañante. También se sorprendió un poco por el hecho de que se dejara caer en la cama, cama que no era de ella sino de quien la observaba. Aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse lentamente a ella.

— ¿Que te parece si de una buena vez jugamos?—dijo poniéndose de costado, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano izquierda.

—Más te vale que no te refieras a-

Se quedó en silencio, pues resultaba que el joven se había acercado mucho a ella, demasiado. Podía sentir su respiración calmada en su rostro. Si antes su aroma la llenaba, no sabía que palabra usar ahora. Sus ojos topacios se fundieron en los profundos ojos zafiro de él. El silencio lleno la habitación por completo. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel, ¿no se supone que no se intimidaría por estúpidos como Tsukiyomi? Él se levanto primero, sabiendo que si seguía así, no le quedaría de otra que seguir sus impulsos. Cuando estuvo de pie la observó, seguía recostada con los ojos mirando hacia otra dirección y un leve sonrojo le cubría las mejillas. Tenía que dejar de mirarla o sería muy tarde para ella.

— ¿Dónde quieres jugar?—preguntó.

La chica se incorporo y lo miró ligeramente hacia arriba, puesto que estaba sentada y él era alto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó calmadamente -o eso intentó-.

—Un juego de naipes simple—dijo con una sonrisa que la hizo estremecer.

La chica sonrió. Bien no estaría mal, aunque hace buen tiempo que había dejado de jugar eso. Solía jugar con sus amigas y SIEMPRE salía victoriosa.

—Si tú ganas—continuó explicando—, te devuelvo tu libro.

La joven sonrió. Aunque luego de pensarlo unos segundos el temor la inundó.

—Y... ¿qué pasa—se atrevió a preguntar—si tú ganas?

El violinista captó a que se refería y una sonrisa socarrona surcó su rostro.

—Ya veremos—finalizó, saliendo por la puerta—. ¿Quieres jugar en la sala o...—dijo asomando su rostro por la puerta abierta—...esta cómoda allí, Hinamori-san?

La joven lo fulminó con su mirada e intento no lanzarle nada a la cara. Le dijo que irían a la sala. Se puso de pié y caminó detrás de él. Se dejó caer en el sillón donde su bolso se encontraba y miró el techo. En este momento estaría hablando con Tadase de sus novelas favoritas y tal vez irían a comer, pero no, estaba sentada en la sala de sir pervertido.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza o solo agua?—preguntó desde la cocina.

Se lo pensó. La cerveza no estaría mal, pero cabe la probabilidad de que termine borracha y luego se arrepienta. El agua sería lo más recomendable, el agua SI no estaría mal. ¿Verdad Amu?

—Cerveza—respondió. **(N/a: A mi nadie me escucha ¬¬)**

El joven regresó a la sala y puso en la mesa cinco latas de cerveza. Ambos sonrieron, pero c/u por razones diferentes. Ikuto se paró nuevamente, para buscar algo entre su estante de libros. Cuando regresó, dejó en la mesa dos cosas: una caja de naipes y 'Orgullo y Prejuicio'.

Hinamori tomó una de las latas y la abrió, tomando un poco del agrio y espumoso líquido, del que más tarde se arrepentiría.

—OK—dijo él imitando lo que hizo su contrincante hace unos segundos—. ¿Tu repartes o yo?—preguntó luego de que había pasado el liquido.

Amu tomo la liga que sujetaba su cabello y la jaló, haciendo que su cabellera rosada se esparciera en su espalda. Lo desordenó un poco y luego contestó:

—Confiaré en ti—se limitó a decir, mientras seguía tomando.

—Te ves muy sexy con el cabello suelto—dijo sensualmente.

La joven bufó y siguió tomando.

Ikuto sonrió y comenzó a sacar las cartas de la cajita. Comenzó a repartir cuidadosamente, mirando a los ojos de ella. Una vez que las cartas estuvieron repartidas, Amu abrió una segunda lata y tomó un "pequeño" sorbo **(N/a: Borracha _O_)**, comenzando a ver su mazo. No le había tocado malas cartas, así que la posibilidad de que su oponente esté haciendo trampa era descartada. Tal vez tendría que cambiar algunas o coger del mazo que estaba boca abajo en la mesita, aunque igual tenía para ganar.

— ¿De tres?—preguntó con su voz gruesa su oponente. Su mazo tapaba sus ojos.

Sonrió con superioridad la mujer. '_¿Asustado?'_, pensó con burla.

— ¿Qué pasa Tsukiyomi?—preguntó con sorna—. ¿Tienes miedo?

—No, pero... te recomiendo que sea de tres—dijo aún con su mazo tapando sus ojos—, lo digo por tu bien—dijo dejando sus cartas boca abajo en su pierna derecha y terminando lo que quedaba de su primera lata, tomó otra y la abrió.

—No me hagas reír—dijo sonriendo, al parecer el alcohol estaba surgiendo efecto—, tú no te preocupes, voy a ganar—dijo con superioridad, tomando otro sorbo de su segunda lata.

—Tu lo has dicho—dijo sonriendo—, no digas que no te lo advertí.

La chica sonrió, esta la ganaría y recuperaría su ansiado libro otra vez.

—Puedo hacerte una pregunta—dijo Ikuto mirándola sonreír, ella asintió—. ¿Sabes por qué siempre te molesto?—dijo rodeando la mesa hasta llegar a su lado, sentarse junto a ella y mirarla a los ojos.

Ella lo miró y se bufó.

—Porque eres un maldito mujeriego—comenzó—, que no pierde el tiempo y se liga a toda chica que encuentra en su camino...

Tsukiyomi se carcajeó y luego dejó una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. Ella se mordió el labio, sin duda Tsukiyomi Ikuto no estaba nada mal.

—...además de que eres un egocéntrico y pervertido, que encuentra divertido el quitarme mis libros. Jodiéndome la vida por completo

Una pregunta surcó su cabeza y aún con su mirada topacio en la zafiro de él, se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes que libro me toca?

—Te acoso—respondió burlón.

Ahora fue ella la se carcajeó, luego sonrió, notando lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. El alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza. **(N/a: Y yo sigo pintada ¬¬)**.

— ¿Tus cartas?—le susurró en su oído—. ¿Qué te tocó?

La chica le mostró sus cartas divertida: as de diamantes y dos de diamantes, as de tréboles y dos de tréboles, as de corazones y dos de corazones.

— ¿Seguro que repartiste bien?—le preguntó ahora ella en el oído de él.

Sin estremecerse por la reacción de la maestra sonrió.

—Muy seguro—dijo acercando sus rostros, la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

Hinamori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero luego los cerró, pasando sus brazos por las hebras azulinas del pervertido profesor de música y profundizo aquel extraño beso, sabía a cerveza. Ambos sabían -o al menos ella- que el efecto que esta les causaba estaba haciendo efecto en sus reacciones, las dos mentes trabajaban a mil por hora, una queriendo saber por qué estaba haciendo semejante estupidez y la otra deseando que ese momento no se acabara muy rápido. Los labios masculinos se movían demandantes sobre los de ella y sentía que era momento de pasar a algo más. Pasó su lengua por los labios de la joven y con suma delicadeza hizo que poco a poco abriera su boca, para poder explorar cada centímetro de esta. Cuando memorizo cada parte de su interior sintió como ella intentaba jugar con la suya, así empezó una feroz batalla entre ambas lenguas, no queriendo ninguna de las dos darse por vencidas. El requerimiento de oxígeno se hizo presente en ambos y tuvieron que separarse.

Al percatarse de lo que habían hecho, ella se tapó la boca, queriendo despertar de esa terrible pesadilla. Sentía una sensación extraña**(N/a: Yo se lo advertí, que conste ¬¬)**. El chico estaba con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

—Se puede saber por qué-

—Gané—dijo cortando su frase, mostrándole con una de sus manos una de las cartas que tenía:

As de Espadas.

* * *

**¿LES GUSTO?**

**DÍGANME QUE SÍ, ADVERTÍ QUE EL LENGUAJE SERÍA BRUSCO. AUNQUE FUE POR LEER: 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' HE AHÍ AL LIBRO QUE AMU BUSCABA xD SI NO LES GUSTO... ¡PUES QUE PENA! ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLO ASÍ, CON TODO Y LENGUAJE ^^. DÉJENME REVIEWS POFAVO~, ASÍ CUELGO EL FIC EL DOMINGO O EL MARTES A MÁS TARDAR :B AUNQUE IGUAL LO COLGARÉ, TIENE ALGO DE LIME... SI LO SÉ... PREGUNTÉ SI QUERÍAN LIME, PERO DA IGUAL, LO PONDRÉ~**

**TAKE CARE DARLIN'S (:**

**ATT. **Kiriha-chan :D


	2. Parte II

**KONISHIWA~**

**AQUÍ KIRIHA-CHAN REPORTÁNDOSE DESDE SU ORDENADOR BELLO Y HERMOSO QUE FUE INFECTADO DE HONGOS -VIRUS- HONGOS CULPABLES DE LA TARDÍA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ESTE FIC. ESPERO NO ESTÉN AMARGOS, PUES SÉ QUE PROMETÍ LA ACTUALIZACIÓN EL MARTES...-UFF~ HACE MUCHO ¿NO?- NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO PORQUE BAJE CONSIDERABLEMENTE EN MIS CALIFICACIONES, TUVE PROBLEMAS DE DEPRESIÓN HORMONAL ADOLESCENTE, SEVEROS CASOS DE FLOJERITIS AGUDITIS, EL CONCIERTO DE MAROON 5 -ESTUVO GENIAL (Y)- Y MI ESTADO ACTUAL: GRIPE D: LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOY COLGANDO ESTO GRACIAS A LOS 13 REVIEWS QUE HE TENIDO [!] MORÍ CON C/U DE ELLOS. ¡LAS AMO!**

**DATO: Shugo Chara NO ME PERTENECE... ES PROPIEDAD DE PEACH-PIT O^O**

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO DE LENGUAJE OBSCENO... SI TIENES MENOS DE 11 Y NO HABLAS ESTE TIPO DE LENGUAJE TE PIDO QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ, NO TENDRÉ LA CULPA SI NO... NO LO PUSE COMO 'M' PORQUE... LA VERDAD NO SÉ PORQUE. CONTENIDO LIME... TIENES EL SUFICIENTE USO DE RAZÓN PARA PODER DEJAR DE LEERLO SI NO... ¡TE JODES Y QUEDAS TRAUMADA! DEBES SABER QUE: LIME=CONTENIDO SEXUAL, YA ESTÁN ADVERTIDAS.**

* * *

**As de Espadas**

**-Parte 2-**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, tenía que ir a una biblioteca cuanto antes. Miró su reloj en la muñeca: 7:55.

¿En dónde rayos se encontraba?

Miró a su alrededor, todo comenzaba a oscurecer y el cielo se estaba nublando, ojalá no lloviera.

Pasó por un Starbucks y se preguntó el por qué no tomar un cappuccino. Si eso es lo que necesitaba. Empujó la puerta y entró, se sintió inundaba por un ambiente cálido y un rico olor a café. Se puso en la cola esperando que llegara su turno.

—Buenas noches, ¿que va a pedir?—le atendió una chica rubia sonriente.

—Un cappuccino mediano—dijo sacando un billete de su bolso para pagar.

La rubia asintió, posando sus dedos en la pantalla.

— ¿Desea algo más?

Se lo pensó. Una torta de sauco... siempre le ha gustado esas tortas.

—Una de esas tortas de sauco, por favor.

— ¿Para llevar?—preguntó pasando sus dedos rápidamente por la pantalla.

La chica asintió entregándole el billete. Le dieron el vuelto junto con la boleta.

Ella se dirigió a pedir su cappuccino y su deliciosa torta.

'_Eso es justo lo que necesito para poder perder este estado'_ pensó _'Estúpida cerveza'_ **(N/a: Yo se lo dije ¬¬)**. Una vez que tuvo su cappuccino de tamaño medio entre sus manos, un calor intenso la llenó. Se voltió y se quedó algo... Cómo decirlo, su expresión fue de asco hacia las parejas. Demasiado amor en el lugar, muchas parejas abrazados. Los sitios estaban llenos de parejas melosas. Soltó un largo suspiro y salió del lugar.

A diferencia de la cafetería, la calle la lleno de un frío helado.

Siguió caminando viendo como parejas pasaban abrazados, otros estaban en las bancas besándose...

¡Qué asco!

Había mucho amor... ¿por qué mierda a todos se les ocurría ponerse acaramelado hoy día?

Había que tranquilizarse, no quería sonar desesperada pero...

Todo era culpa de ese descarado.

* * *

...

Trató de ordenar su mente.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto tenía un As de Espadas, la carta de la realeza, la que hacía que perdieras inmediatamente, la que...

Aunque estaba algo tomada aún era consciente de lo que significaba perder:

1. Su orgullo aplastado por el mujeriego pervertido.

2. El mujeriego pervertido no le devolvería 'Orgullo y Prejuicio'.

Y...

No quería ni pensar en el número tres.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Tenía que ser un sueño, es decir, una pesadilla. Y si lo era, estaba deseando despertar ya. Cerró sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, intentando sin resultado despertar en su cómoda cama como cada mañana. Los abrió, pero nada había cambiado, es más había empeorado. Estaba totalmente recostada en el sillón, las cartas estaban en el suelo de la sala y el profesor de música estaba encima de ella con sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y sus rodillas a cada lado de su cadera.

— ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA MIERDA!—gritó empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que cayera al suelo.

Sin contar con que la jaló, haciendo que ella quedara encima de él, con los rostros muy juntos.

—Hinamori-senpai, no hay por qué perder el control—dijo sarcástico.

— ¡Suéltame!—dijo un poquito más calmada –creo-.

Él la obedeció.

Tan rápido como pudo se puso de pié e intento aceptar su derrota.

— ¡HICISTE TRAMPA!

Dije que había intentado, pero al parecer había logrado todo lo contrario.

—Claro que no—dijo incorporándose, quedando sentado con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, sosteniéndolo.

—Claro que si—dijo más calmada al fin.

—Era un juego de azar, si no tienes suerte...—suspiró—...quedas así—dijo señalando su estado de ánimo.

—No te creo—dijo mirándolo—. ¡YO SÉ QUE HICISTE TRAMPA!

El joven elevó una ceja.

— ¿Y cómo para qué haría trampa?

Un pensamiento nada sano pasó por la mente de Amu, provocando que su ira resurgiera. De nuevo.

— ¡Para que me obligases a acostarme contigo!—gritó sin vergüenza alguna.

Tsukiyomi se lo pensó. Si tal vez fuera por eso, pero...

Bufó, haciendo que su flequillo se elevara un poco. Sonrió ladinamente y luego le contestó:

— ¿Por qué querría acostarme con una chica como tú?—preguntó con indiferencia—. Tengo que admitir que eres linda, pero no tienes nada que llame mi atención más de lo debido—dijo sonriendo con superioridad—. ¿Enserio creíste que me acostaría contigo?—preguntó burlón.

—No—respondió fríamente—, sabía que no te interesaba, solo que no sabía que pensar de un depravado como tu—dijo haciendo que su tono de voz sonara serio.

—No tienes nada que me interese, solo lo hago... como dices tú: para joderte—dijo en la misma posición—. Eres muy plana para mi gusto—agregó, abriendo uno de sus ojos, observando cierta parte de su anatomía de manera burlona.

La chica no dijo nada, ni si quiera siguió escuchándolo. Miró el libro en la mesa. Cabría la posibilidad de coger el libro y correr, pero sería muy infantil de su parte.

Suspiró, cogió su bolso y se lo colgó del hombro, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Ella no se quedaría, pues estaba completamente segura de que él había hecho trampa.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

La peli-rosa intentó no perder la cabeza.

—Como has hecho trampa, no pienso seguir aquí por más tiempo—afirmó mirándolo a los ojos, Ikuto se había volteado hacia ella y la estaba mirando con confusión—. No me darás el libro, así que tendré que ir a comprar uno, mañana tengo que dar mi clase—dijo suspirando.

La profesora giró la llave que estaba puesta por dentro del departamento y abrió la puerta. Pero no pudo salir, alguien la estaba cogiendo del brazo. La jaló hacia dentro y cerró la puerta. La poseedora de los ojos topacios estaba herida, con ira y sin orgullo.

—Te he preguntado al-

El chico no continuó con sus palabras, su rostro estaba mirando hacia otra dirección y su mejilla izquierda estaba roja y ardía. Ella seguía con su mano derecha levantada con una mirada llena de ira en el rostro.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?—preguntó sin la más mínima pizca de nerviosismo—. No eres nada de mí, no tienes derecho a ordenarme nada.

El chico estaba con los ojos abiertos y con una mano en su mejilla. Sin duda eso le había dolido, no sabía qué hacer, nunca le había pasado esto a él. Era la primera chica que le daba una cachetada.

—Así que me vas a escuchar—continuó—. Tienes terminantemente prohibido acercarte a mí, ni mucho menos dirigirme la palabra y te vas a olvidar de seguir quitándome los libros, porque no responderé a mi próxima reacción. ¿Me entendiste?

Ikuto no podía creérselo. Una mujer lo había tratado así, es acaso que se parecían tanto.

—Me olvidaba—dijo sonriendo—, olvídate de m-

Su frase terminó y ella también terminó de hablar, solo porque unos labios se estamparon con los de ella. La estaba cogiendo del rostro y a diferencia del beso anterior, este era totalmente diferente. No era agresivo ni mucho menos demandante, era dulce. Sus labios mostraban necesidad, como si hubiese estado esperando este gesto desde siempre. Pero ella no quería corresponderle igual, no podía... no pudo.

La mente masculina estaba en blanco. No sabía porque había reaccionado así, sentía que dentro de él algo lo incitaba a quedarse con ella, a protegerla. Sentía –a pesar del líquido que minutos antes habían tomado- dulces los labios de ella... no, ya no eran dulces... eran... ¿salados? Se separó, aún sosteniendo el rostro femenino entre sus manos. Sus ojos topacios se abrieron lentamente, mostrando lo herida que estaba. Entonces lo notó... estaba llorando.

La joven cerró su mano en un puño y lo golpeó en el pecho. Fue algo más fuerte de lo que él se podía imaginar, incluso le dolió un poco. Aún desconcertado sintió como la puerta del departamento se cerraba. Se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba más cerca y pensó en tomar las llaves y correr tras ella.

No.

Él no haría eso, sería admitir que si quiere algo de ella. Y él no... No, esperen... él no quiere nada de ella, es solo una chica sin ningún atractivo físico. Miró el libro que estaba encima de la mesa ratona de la sala.

Tal vez debería ir a buscar a Kotone, si tal vez se tomarían algo y después... quién sabe.

Siguió mirando el techo de su departamento, luego miró hacia la puerta. Hoy avisaron que llovería, si no la buscaba no habría _acción_. Miró la puerta nuevamente.

Si, no estaría mal.

* * *

¿Cuánto faltaba?

Mucho.

Habitualmente, Kukai la jalaba en su auto o tomaba el bus saliendo de la escuela.

¿En dónde estaba?

Eso se lo estaba preguntando desde hace unos minutos. ¿¡En dónde carajos se había metido!? No reconocía esa parte de la cuidad, se notaba que hace tiempo que salía a –como dice Kukai- divertirse.

— ¿UH?

Una gota cayó en su cabellera, otra más, y otra y otra más... Estaba lloviendo.

Puso su bolso encima de su cabeza, intentando –en vano- cubrirse de la lluvia. Parecía que aquella lluvia había espantado a todo meloso que andaba en esos momentos. La verdad es que eso quería, pero no pensaba que esa sería la forma de deshacerse de todos ellos.

Los charcos en la pista se hacían más profundos. Por eso cuando un auto negro paso por él, provocó que salpicara un poco en la falda y piernas de la señorita Hinamori.

— ¡MIERDA!

Tal vez, no fue buena la idea de salir del departamento del profesor de música.

Corrió hacia una tienda cercana, tenía techo afuera.

Tomó lo último de su cappuccino y lo botó en el tacho de basura más cercano. Suspiro mirando la bolsa donde estaba su torta de sauco. Parecía que no lo podría comer todavía. Su vista se poso en la vitrina de la tienda, viendo en este su reflejo. Su cabello seguía suelto, su delineador se había corrido dándole un toque de chica _emo_. Buscó en su bolso, encontrando un pañuelo. Se limpió sus ojos y después de guardar la tela blanca, se puso los lentes y sonrió a su reflejo. Suspiro.

¿A quién engañaba? Seguía algo frustrada.

Un mechón cayó nublando su vista. Ella lo acomodó detrás de su oreja y luego su vista color miel se fijo mejor en el reflejo. Había alguien que la estaba observando desde el otro lado de la pista. Era una silueta algo borrosa, pero el paraguas negro se distinguía bien. El ser misterioso cruzó la calle, llegando al lado de la maestra. ¿Quién era? Pues nada más y nada menos que...

— ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?—dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Yo debo preguntar eso.

Ladeó su cabeza, hacía mucho frío y ella no estaba muy abrigada que digamos.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te busqué por todas partes.

Se sintió enternecida por aquellas palabras, ¿hace cuanto que alguien no le decía eso?

—Sabías que te puedes resfriar...

Cada vez se sentía mejor.

— ¿Cómo vas a cumplir tu castigo así?

Su rostro cambió. Él si que sabía arruinar los momentos.

—Pensé que estarías con tus amiguitas de medio tiempo—dijo rodando los ojos.

El joven suspiró, tal vez no debía de haber dicho lo último.

—En las noticias de la mañana ya habían avisado que llovería—dijo con una de sus manos en su bolsillo y la otra aún sosteniendo el paraguas—. ¿No escuchas las noticias, cierto?

La chica desvió la mirada. No tenía paciencia para su sarcasmo.

—Tú casa esta muy lejos así que...

La maestra de literatura elevó una ceja, indicando que su acompañante prosiguiera.

—... ¿por qué no te quedas en mi departamento esta noche?

—Se supone que deba confiar en ti—dijo sarcástica.

Soltó una carcajada, asintiendo.

Sin duda era un chico muy atractivo, esos ojos zafiro encantan a cualquiera y ella no era la excepción.

Se fijo en su ropa: su camisa, sus pantalones y zapatos, todo negro.

— ¿No tienes frío?—preguntó incrédula.

El peli-azul se sorprendió ante la pregunta, abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

—No, gracias por tu preocupación, pero debería preocuparse más por usted—dijo sonriendo.

'_Que linda sonrisa'_, pensó.

—Hagamos algo—dijo—, me acompaña a mi departamento, pasa la noche y yo le hago un rico chocolate caliente. ¿Se le apetece?

—Si fuera así de caballero todos los días—dijo sonriendo, era una sonrisa diferente, una que él nunca había visto. Le gustó mucho, demasiado.

— ¿Eso fue un si?—dijo tomando su mano.

* * *

Miró de nuevo hacia la puerta del baño.

¿Tanto se demoraba una chica en tomar un baño?

No recordaba que su hermana se demorara tanto. Ninguna de las mujeres que traía se había quedado tanto tiempo como para bañarse. Era la primera. Pero no le quedaba de otra, su ropa estaba muy húmeda y pescaría un resfriado. ¿Cómo es posible que una chica lo haya logrado poner así? Se sentía como un idiota.

Tomo otro pedazo de pizza y comenzó comerlo, al morder un hilo de queso derretido se quedó colgando entre su boca y el pedazo. Deliciosa. Dejó el pedazo en la caja y tomó de su vaso. Esta vez era agua. El programa que daban en el televisor no era nada interesante, simplemente era lo que ella estaba viendo antes de irse. Suspiró.

Nuevamente miró hacia la puerta del baño, torció el gesto.

¿A que hora saldría esta mujer?

* * *

Quince... no... Más… pero eso era lo que necesitaba. Claro que no se sentía cómoda, pues estaba en una tina que no era suya, en un baño que no era el de ella. Si sus amigas se enteraran de esto, estarían envidiando su posición. Se hundió en el agua que ahora se encontraba tibia, sin lugar a dudas el agua caliente la había relajado. Se sentía renovada, más limpia, más... ¿bella? No, bella no... ¿O sí?

El dueño del hogar se encontraba en la sala por su propia seguridad, luego de graves amenazas por parte de Hinamori.

Se puso de pie y quitó el taponcito, toda el agua se iba yendo en un remolinito. Cogió una de las toallas blancas y se removió un poco el cabello, quitando el exceso de agua. Sus cabellos estaban con pequeñas gotas de agua en las puntas. Su mirada se pasó por el espejo, acercándose a él y comenzando a dibujar en el espejo nublado completamente por el vapor. Dibujó una carita feliz, un gatito, un oniguiri, puso su nombre y un corazón. Hace mucho que no hacía eso en un espejo. Pasó sus manos borrando todas sus imágenes. Sonrió, por fin sonrió y sin maquillaje, era una sonrisa pura. Luego se fijó en cierta parte de su anatomía, ¿acaso era tan plana como él decía? Nunca había tenido problemas cuando de ligar se trataba, pero nadie le había mencionado lo plana que era –aunque ella lo sabía-.

—Aquí tengo una camisa, supongo que-

— ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS TE PASA?!—dijo cogiendo la toalla y envolviéndose rápidamente—. Nadie te ha dicho el significado de intimidad ¿no?—preguntó sarcásticamente.

— ¿Intimidad?—hizo como si pensara—, me suena pero... no recuerdo en este momento.

—Era una pregunta retórica.

—Ohh...

La chica bufó por lo bajo, se voltió y siguió mirándose en el espejo.

—No son tan pequeños como creía—dijo burlonamente, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Y eso que importa?

—Tengo una teoría—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, sobre la soltería de una mujer.

Pelirrosa se voltió y se cruzó de brazos, encarándolo.

— ¿Y cuál es su teoría?

—Sin pechos no mojas—dijo con superioridad.

—Enfermo—dijo volteándose.

El chico sonrió, no era la respuesta que quería pero... ¿qué se hace?

—Queda un poco de pizza ¿quiere?

— ¿Esta caliente?

— ¿Le gusta lo caliente?

—No sea malpensado, me refiero a la pizza—dijo soltando una risa irónica.

—Sí, si lo esta.

El chico se retiro, ni lento ni perezoso, pero se retiró.

La joven cerró la puerta con seguro y luego tomó la camisa blanca entre sus manos. La cercó a su rostro y absorbió el aroma varonil del profesor Tsukiyomi. Se secó suavemente, y luego de estar con el cuerpo seco se puso la camisa y su ropa interior. No se lo dejaría, no, claro que no.

Abrió la puerta del baño, apagó la luz y comenzó a caminar directo a la sala, en donde el azulino se encontraba tomando su vaso de agua. Al percatarse de la presencia femenina, el chico se voltió mirándola sin disimulo, observando con detalle todos sus movimientos. La camisa que le había dado le tapaba lo justo y necesario –en su opinión-. Sus piernas níveas se veían en pleno esplendor, torneadas y largas. La chica seguía sin percatarse de su observador. Al parecer estaba muy interesada en el programa que estaban dando. Se puso de pie y fue hasta la pequeña mesa en donde había dejado su bolsa del Starbucks. Sacó su torta de sauco.

— ¿En dónde guardas las cucharitas?—preguntó.

Otra vez se hablaban de tu.

—En el cajón de la izquierda del microondas—respondió ahora con su vista en el televisor.

Una vez sentada y con su cucharita en mano, comenzó a partir un poco de su torta.

—Uhm...

Estaba deliciosa. La rica textura de una gelatina con leche acompañados del interior cremoso...

—Deja de hacer eso—sentenció parado al costado de ella.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Esos sonidos que haces cuando comes—dijo—, parece que fueras a tener un orgasmo.

Amu casi se atraganta al escuchar esas palabras.

El chico se carcajeó por unos segundos y luego recordó su guión.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Amu?—preguntó sentándose en la silla siguiente a la de ella.

La chica asintió, siguiendo con sus cucharitas de torta de sauco, limitándose a hacer sonidos que se asemejaran a un orgasmo.

— ¿Sabes por dónde piensan los hombres?

Ella sonrió. Sabía la respuesta. Intentó seguirle el juego.

—Eso es muy obvio—dijo acercándose a él—, los hombres... como tu, piensan... por el pene.

—Exacto—dijo acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Era un beso diferente a los anteriores. Era un beso dulce, sabía a sauco. Era difícil averiguar como había terminado ella, sentada en las piernas de él. Con una pierna colgando a cada costado de sus caderas. Sus sexos se rozaron, arrancando gemidos por parte de ambos, gemidos que se difundieron en el interior de sus bocas. Él sintió como la lengua femenina se pasaba por sus labios, queriendo entrar en el interior. Cuando pudo entrar, la chica exploró cada centímetro de esta: sabía a chocolate. El beso se corto por lo notoria falta de oxigeno.

La tomo de la cintura y la sentó en la mesa, bajando sus manos hasta sus piernas. Este contacto, provocó que ella se estremeciera. Sus manos comenzaron a subir poco a poco, llegando a su entrepierna. _'Vamos has algo, idiota'_ pensó _'No te quedes estática'_. Separó un poco sus piernas, haciendo que su mano llegara a su centro. _'¡PELIGRO!'_, su parte racional le gritaba que hiciera algo para detenerlo, pero otra parte pensaba muy distinto.

—No sabes por cuánto tiempo estuve esperando esta oportunidad—ronroneó en su oreja—. Llevarte a mi cama sin que te opusieras.

Pasó ligeramente sus dedos por encima de su ropa interior, haciendo que la oji-miel se arqueara y soltara un leve gemido.

—Espero sigas acordándote de que perdiste—dijo sin detener su acción.

—Ahh...

—Porque necesito cobrar mi premio—dijo mirando como se retorcía por el contacto de sus manos en su intimidad.

El joven se detuvo y la decepción inundó.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó intentando no sonar nerviosa.

—Yo se que tu sabes lo que quiero—dijo sonriendo sensualmente.

'_¿Por qué no puedo intentar pasar un buen rato con Sir Pervertido? Después de todo... por él no siento nada...'_, pensó su parte no racional. Aunque ciertamente, no le vendría mal una noche de acción.

Los ojos zafiro de Ikuto, se veían más oscuros de lo normal debido a la lujuria. Ella lo notó.

—Lo veo... desesperado, profesor Tsukiyomi—dijo pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

Él lo tomó como un gesto a seguir, pues la beso nuevamente. Esta vez... era más demandante. A la mierda con Orgullo y Prejuicio y su estúpido juego de cartas, tenía algo más importante en que concentrarse, algo mucho más importante. Por ejemplo: morder el labio de Ikuto.

—Traviesa—dijo cortando el beso, viendo como la chica se relamía los labios.

Él quiso hacer lo mismo. Así que junto sus labios nuevamente. Después de morder ligeramente su labio, comenzó a dejar un camino de besos, bajando por su mandíbula, siguiendo con su cuello y mordiendo un poco. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa blanca con su boca, poniéndola muy nerviosa. Cuando terminó de abrir la camisa, paso su lengua por el medio de sus senos, provocando un gemido por parte de la profesora de literatura.

— ¿Va-amos...a hacerlo aquí?

— ¿Por qué no?—preguntó sosteniéndola de la cintura—. Es una de mis fantasías.

— ¿Hacerlo en una mesa...?—preguntó con sarcasmo, él asintió—. Tienes serios problemas.

— ¿Lo piensas así?—cuestionó elevando una ceja, ella asintió aún—. Bueno...

La elevó sujetándola de la cintura y ella se sujetó de su cuello, pegando su cabeza a su pecho. Sus piernas estaban –una- a cada lado de él, balanceándose mientras él caminaba en dirección a su habitación.

—Si quieres lo tradicional...—dijo recostándola en la cama—...eso nos lleva a la cama.

—Eso está mejor—dijo mientras él se quitaba su camisa negra y la tiraba por algún lugar.

—Creo que lo pervertida se te esta contagiando—dijo poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre ella.

—Tu culpa—dijo mientras atraía el cuerpo de Tsukiyomi hacia ella.

Él se alejó un poco, observando el cuerpo semidesnudo de su acompañante. Su vista se fijo en cierta prenda que suponía debía estar húmeda. Poso sus dedos por encima de la tela, haciendo que ella llevara su cabeza hacia atrás. Ciertamente estaba húmeda, no, estaba mojada.

—Interesante—dijo poniendo sus dedos sobre la tela

—Ahh...—intentó abrir sus ojos y encararlo—. ¿Qué-e... ahh... p-pasa-a?

— ¿Hace cuánto no tienes sexo?—dijo deteniendo su mano.

La chica no respondió, ¿tenía que contestar eso?

—Cállate y bésame—ordenó acercando su rostro al de ella.

El peli-azul se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que ella le pidió. También se deshizo de sus bragas mojadas, tirándolas a quién sabe dónde. Tan rápido como lo hizo, comenzó a pasar sus dedos por encima de su intimidad descubierta. Ella ahogó un gemido en el beso, al mismo tiempo que sujetó fuertemente los cabellos azulados de su acompañante. Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno. Ella posiciono su cabeza en su hombro, mientras él la abrazaba por su cintura con una mano y con la otra la masturbaba.

—Por favor—suplicó.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó socarrón.

La chica llevo su mano a la de él e hizo que metiera un dedo en su interior.

—Ahh... más, más...—gimió en su oreja, algo que provocó que sus pantalones comenzaran a ajustarle mucho.

El chico obedeció, torturándola lentamente. Mientras que la pelirrosa gemía sonoramente, él solo pensaba en cómo no apresurarse en todo esto. No quería ser tan rápido con ella, quería que fuera diferente, diferente a como trataba a las demás damas de compañía. _Mierda. Esto es tan difícil._ Y es que para él era muy complicado reprimir sus deseos con ella. Había soñado con esto tantas veces que parecía otro de sus sueños. Pero no. Tenía que ser diferente, todo por ella, no sería como las demás, ella no es como las demás. _Genial, espero no se corra aún._

La luna recién se estaba ubicando en lo alto, las estrellas recién comenzaban a deslumbrar. Había una torta de sauco que esperaba ser comida y una pareja que esperaba quedar saciada. La noche era joven y ellos tenían mucho que disfrutar todavía.

* * *

—Por eso Elizabeth Bennet**(*)** era caracterizada por su orgullo—dijo la profesora cruzando sus piernas—, es lo mismo que Rima-chan—dijo observando fijamente a su alumna rubia.

La clase estalló en carcajadas. Era obvio por qué el ejemplo. Los chismes en la escuela siempre los llegan a saber hasta los profesores.

—Hasta ahí nos quedamos el día de hoy—sonrió—. Para mañana su resumen de esta parte del libro—dijo mirando _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ que se encontraba en su escritorio, al final si se lo devolvió.

Todos soltaron una sonora exclamación de felicidad y agradecimiento. Algunos preguntándose el por qué del buen humor de su maestra, otros haciendo planes para el fin de semana.

— ¿Alguna pregunta?

Su sonrisa seguía en su rostro, hasta se había soltado el cabello. Había venido con una falda negra de bobos y una blusa blanca, dejando ver toda la juventud que tenía por delante.

—Yo tengo una—dijo la rubia levantando su mano, era momento de su venganza.

—Entonces—vaciló un momento, soltando una inaudible risilla—, pregunta Rima-chan.

Mashiro sonrió ladinamente. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

—Uhmm...—se hizo la tonta por unos segundos—...esa marca roja en su cuello ¿de qué es?—dijo totalmente segura y fulminando a su profesora de literatura con su mirada.

El aula quedo extrañada, no sabían si reír o soltar exclamaciones. Algunos no aguantaron y soltaron carcajadas, otros solo se taparon la boca, mientras que Mashiro Rima sonreía triunfante.

A Hinamori-sensei le cambió la cara, se sonrojó un poco, no era –muy- notorio. Se llevó la mano al cuello intentando cubrir lo inevitable. _¡Pervertido de mierda!_

El timbre sonó y todos salieron, dejando a Hinamori sola al fin. Ya había recordado lo que había hecho, no le disgustaba la idea, pues hasta recuerda lo muy bien que se la pasó. Miró su celular. ¿Qué carajos esperaba? ¿Qué la llamara? ¿Qué le pidiera volver a repetirlo? Su celular vibró. _Es él._

No.

Era una oferta de saldo.

Se estaba volviendo loca, si era eso. ¿Por qué cojones no le entraba en su cabeza que solo fue un polvo?

Tomó su bolso, metió su celular, se puso de pie y tomó el libro con su otra mano. Tenía que despejar su mente un poco.

Sus tacones comenzaron a resonar, veía alumnos dirigiéndose al comedor, una que otra parejita.

Se iría a ver a Kukai, luego de almorzar, tal vez debatan de por qué chicas como ella no deben estar con tipos como Tsukiyomi, si tal vez.

Escuchó risas, no, escuchó su risa acompañada de una risa femenina. Se voltió, encontrándolo de espaldas a ella, junto a una gringa, a quién le pasaba sus dedos de violinista por todo su brazo. ¡Olvídalo! Se dio medio vuelta y caminó hacia la biblioteca. Necesitaba libros y su aroma puro a fantasías y hombres perfectos, pensar en el Señor Darcy**(*)** y en su perfecto _status_ social.

Sintió como la melodía de un mensaje sonaba desde el interior de su celular.

Lo sacó de su bolso, dispuesta a apagarlo y darle fin a falsas esperanzas. Sin embargo vio el destinatario: Desconocido. Pulsó el botón de leer:

_-Te apetece otra jugadita de Poker, yo me muero por un Strip-Poker ¿tú no? _

Enrojeció un poco. ¿Él quería verla desnuda? ¿Otra vez?

Se voltió, solo para encontrárselo sonriendo. Estaba lejos de ella, pero aún así distinguía su sonrisa. Otro mensaje:

_-Si aceptas prometo hacerte todos los postres que pidas. Te puedo convertir en uno, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Creo que sabrías deliciosa con chantillí._

La chica sonrió. Después de todo tal vez no solo sea un polvo. Tecleó rápidamente y envió:

_-Creo que una partida normal me bastaría. En cuanto al postre, deseo algo más. _

La joven caminó hacia él y voltió hacia la salida, sintiendo como el violinista la seguía de cerca.

* * *

**(*): **personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio, novela clásica de la literatura.

* * *

**.FIN.**

* * *

**¡AHHHH!**

**NO SABEN LO BIEN QUE SE SIENTE ESCRIBIR ESA PALABRA :D DESEO PODER PONERLA EN TODOS LOS FICS :B SOLO ESPERO CURARME DE ESTA ESPANTOSA GRIPE :P**

**¿LES GUSTO?**

**ME GUSTARÍA QUE TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS FUERAN AFIRMATIVAS, SOLO ME GUSTARÍA. ADELANTO QUE CONTINUACIÓN NO VA A HABER. Y QUE Sumisa SE ESTÁ POR VER [**Tai **no me mates pofavo~] ****ESTA DEMÁS DECIR QUE QUIERO REVIEWS (: SI NO LES GUSTO... ¡CON MÁS RAZÓN!**

**TAKE CARE DARLINGS!**

**BYE-BYE**

**Att. Kiriha-chan**


End file.
